Leah's Song
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: This is a Songfic and it's about the tragedy of Sam and Leah in Leah's pov and the song is Sally's Song by Amy Lee. Please read and review.


_** If you listen to Sally's Song by Amy Lee you could get the full effect in this story. ;) Hope you like it**_

* * *

**_ Leah's Song_**

_I sense there something_

_in the wind._

_That feels like tragedy's_

_at hand._

"Now in the power rested in me I now pronounce them husband and wife." Announce the priest.

I look at the happy couple my heart breaking into many pieces every time they look at each other with loving gazes that make you believe that there is not a love that is greater than theirs. I wonder do they know that I'm bleeding inside…that I feel like I cant breath and my whole world is caving in. As I look at their happy faces and _his_ happy face as they greeted their guest I knew that I'm the only one that feels this pain. Sam Uley, my one true love and my former Alpha will never know the pain I feel everyday because of him. I'm too far gone to be ever be found.

_And though I like to_

_stand by him._

_Can't shake this feeling_

_that I have._

_The worst is just around _

_the bend. _

_And does he notice my_

_feelings for him?_

No, nobody understands my pain. They always told me to move on or to get over myself… I heard every day from the thoughts of my suppose brothers that wouldn't bat an eye if I go missing. No, no one understands me.

"At least smile for them Leah. This is Emily's day don't ruin it for them because you have to make everybody around you miserable." Rachel hiss at me as she tries to drag me out of the chapel with the rest of the happy people.

I took my arm out of her grip easily as I glare at her angrily but I try to keep my anger control so I wont go wolf right here with so many people around.

"Mind your own damn business Rachel. And don't you ever touch me again." I hiss before I walk around her and on my way out of the chapel that was now deserted.

"Get over him Leah! He is married to Emily, his imprint. You are never goanna get him back. You have to face it, you lost him."

I froze right outside the chapel trying to hold myself together…I was hanging on lose thin threads and it took all my strength not to let go right there. I turn my body halfway toward her as I look at her with my mask up. The mask I been using for years, the mask that make people think you see me as a tough angry women when in reality I am heartbroken little girl in the inside.

"I know that." I whisper to her before leaving the chapel and heading toward the reception.

_And will he see, how_

_much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be. _

_What will become of my_

_dear friend?_

_Where will his actions _

_lead us then?_

_Although I like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud _

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

I can't do this! I can't…. I can't stand this anymore. I quickly got up and out of the reception ignoring the eyes on my back as I ran. I couldn't do this anymore…this life…the pain…it have to end! I can't do this anymore. I ran until I got to my house looking for a piece a paper to write to my family. Tears marking the paper as I write but I have to this I need to tell them why I'm doing this and that I'm sorry. The only two people that stood by me and love me… my brother and mother…I have to say goodbye to them. Before I knew it Sam pop in my head…I wonder will he miss me…does he know what he means to me? And then Emily pop in my head and I knew the answer to my questions.

_And will we ever end up _

_together?_

It's truly sad when you realize that the love of your life doesn't love you back. I ran out of the house and into the forest taking the heels off my feet before I do so…I didn't phase I didn't want t bother and have a chance to hear one of my pack mates…no this pain is only for me to feel, nobody else. Nobody going to stop me in ending this pain. I ran as fast as I could my thoughts consume with darkness and pain…my head is truly isn't a place nobody wants to see. I stop affront of the cliff where I will end it all. I finally notice that it was raining my shoulder length hair stick to my face as I watch the rough waves down below. My light blue bridesmaids dress sticking to me and drench with mud as well as my expose feet. The rain was always something I like…nobody could ever know that you're crying. I close my eyes and let my tears fall down my face just like the rain.

"Leah!" I heard a voice that I am ashamed to admit still make my heart skip a beat.

I look to find Sam looking at me with pain eyes but it was also cautious as he took in my every move.

"What are you doing? Get away from there!" Sam yells at me but I didn't not flinch or move.

I smile sadly at him.

"It weird… I never thought that I would ever fall in love with you Sam Uley. And when I did I could never thought that I wouldn't be Mrs. Sam Uley. And now that I'm not I can't let you go… I can't stop loving you and it's hard not to know that I am not the one." I said softly to him and knew he heard every word cause he look devastated and guilty.

I turn away from him and step to the edge.

"Leah! Please…" I heard Sam whisper to me but I just shake my head no to him.

This pain in my chest I know it will never go away and with me around nobody including Sam will ever be happy because of me. I can't live this life anymore…I just want to be free.

"Don't rescue me…I begging you to not bring me back to life and if you do…I will hate you with all my being. I want to die and for once let me do what I please." I said strongly but I didn't look at him cause if I do I will break down and run into his arms.

I let my self to the very edge of the cliff.

"I love you, Sam." I whisper before I jump off the cliff.

I close my eyes as I felt my body falling and waited for my death. I didn't feel anything…I just felt peace cause all I want is to be let free and to be finally with my father. I will always love Sam and it breaks my heart to know that I am not the one and I will never be the one. The last thing I heard before I hit the water was an agonizing scream. I hit the water not bothering holding my breath letting the water choke me until my vision begin to blur. I know I hurt him but this is the only way because I could never stop loving him and with that I will always be with this pain cause I know that we were never met to be and we will never be together. And with that thought I let the darkness consume me into a deep sleep never to be awaken again

_And will we ever, end up_

_together?_

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the_

_one._

_ **The End**_

**Please review!**


End file.
